


个人脑洞存档*

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

详情请见目录 全是坑和车


	2. 侑北古风pa

《有狐》

情不知所起，一往而深。

——————————

巳时

北信介拉起卷帘，屋外的雪已然停下，积雪堆在院内厚厚的一层，日光被云层遮住大半，却仍有许些光线透过缝隙里照射到这片土地上，北有些愉悦的想，今天大概是个难得的好天气。

北信介看向塌上，那个导致他睡到现在的罪灰祸首仍在熟睡。宫侑睡得很沉，头顶的耳朵随着呼吸抖了抖，昨夜化形出来几条尾巴几乎要掉出床边，几丝温和的灵力从北的指尖流出，被褥轻轻盖上狐狸的身体，连同尾巴都被包裹起来。

推开嘎吱作响的木门，北信介踩上厚雪，他身披一件白色的大氅，提着一盏红色的灯笼，消失在白茫茫的山间。

宫侑觉得今日的一切都很糟糕，他是指——当他睁开眼时北先生已经出门，而他只得乖乖在院子内铲雪。

等到主干路的雪被铲走，宫治才慢悠悠出来了，他坐在台阶上，抱着温好的酒撑着下巴看兄长在院子内忙来忙去，日光照在他头顶，两旁的耳朵没趣的耷落下来，看上去有些宿醉未醒。

“阿治，你也过来铲雪。”

宫侑随口命令，试图摆出一副家主姿态，宫治却没理会他狐假虎威的心血来潮，反问他，“北先生下山了吗。”


	3. 角名治古风pa

治常去的那家面馆换门面了，大门上换成了瑞兽麒麟的图案，店内铺满大红灯笼。

趁着小二端来面的功夫，宫治随口打听了一番，得知前日麒麟托梦，随后掌柜的病便奇迹般的自动痊愈了。

小二替治斟满一碗酒，说是掌柜今日做东，愿他能喝个痛快。

“乱给凡人增添寿命会遭天罚的，”有人在他身后幽幽开口，宫治转过头，对上一双漂亮到勾人心魄的桃花眼，对方身着红衣，勾起嘴角，朝他眨眨眼。

宫治没吭声，低头吃起了面条。他看不透那人的面目，北先生说若是无法看破的人便不要正面对上，或许灵力在自己之上。


	4. 侑北 情趣pa

是这里吗？

北信介迟疑的看着眼前明显被废用的器材室，他再次核对了一遍纸条：2208室。没有错，这就是电话里的所说的地点。

今天是周五，现在的他本应该回到家里帮助奶奶打扫院子，却在下午接到了教练的电话。电话那头嘈杂声很大，教练的声音有些模糊不清，北听懂了他的意思，今日体育馆里有场职业比赛，他和对方的经理相熟，因此邀请了选手们周末前来指导一下学生们，而他本人却因为紧急事务此刻正在东京出差，所以拜托信介放学后送些资料过去。

打扰了。

北信介敲了敲虚掩着的门，没有任何回应，于是他推开门，礼貌的鞠了一躬，踏入房间内。

房间里只有一张光秃秃的办公桌，周围还堆着一些沾满灰尘的运动器材，似乎已被废用很久，这处看上鲜少有人经过。北信介皱起眉，他开始回忆自己是否听错了数字，随后走廊上传来了脚步声，声音越来越近，门再次被推开——

“阿呀呀，已经到了吗？”

金发，13号，招牌的关西口音。

“宫前辈。”

北信介知道他，MSBY的宫侑选手，球场上的耀眼新星，也是高他几届的学长——母校便是他在读的稻荷崎高中。他看上去刚从球场上下来，强烈的攻击性还未收敛，满溢的阿尔法信息素令北信介有些不自在的后退了一步。

“东西放桌子上就可以了，”阿尔法随口的说道，他抱着双手，饶有兴趣的打探着眼前的男孩。几年过去了稻荷崎的校服款式倒是没有多大改动，衬衫被穿得很整齐，纽扣规矩的扣到最上格，优等生吗，宫侑笑笑。他的视线肆无忌惮往下打探，落到了抓着纸质资料的手部，无意露出的纤细而漂亮的手腕。

“嗯？！”

手腕突然被捏住，不小的力道用力往前面拉扯，北信介被拽得跌跌撞撞，资料散落了一地，他的瞳孔收缩着，下意识往门口看，却发现不知何时房门已经被关上。

“你是欧米伽吧，”

肯定的语气。

下巴被捏住，阿尔法仔细端详着他的五官， 如同在欣赏新收到的精致礼物。

“叫什么名字。”

欧米伽毫无表情盯着他看，摆出一副拒绝谈话的态度。

真是不乖呢。

在一瞬间放大的瞳孔中，他咬上对方后颈的腺体。

*

他被阿尔法拽着头发推到墙上，很痛，后颈的腺体仍在火辣辣的疼痛着，过多的alpha信息素包裹着他，大脑里的噪音嗡嗡响着，北信介恍惚觉得自己被推入海底。

两根手指插入他的口腔，撬开牙齿，在里面肆意搅动着，来不及咽下的唾液从手指的缝隙间流出，显得格外情色。

皮带落地的声音，拉链被拉开，解放出早已勃起的阴茎。脸颊上被蹭了许些前列腺液，太大了，他觉得自己的嘴快要被撑裂了，阴茎头蹭到舌根，他忍耐着几乎要呕吐的欲望。

宫侑抚摸着欧米伽柔软的头发，他低喘着。

欧米伽就是这样的生物。

两根手指粗暴的捅进后穴

真不愧是优等生呢，即便被强暴也能无师自通的找到乐趣。

宫侑咬着他耳垂夸道，带了些上扬暧昧的尾音，手上动作却毫不客气，手指进进出出，并拢又分开，大拇指重重揉着阴蒂，从未感受过的快感像潮水一样袭来，把名为北信介的帆船撞得四分五裂，下半身完全使不上力气了，他勉强支撑着自己不倒下去。

双腿被拉开，阴茎抵上穴口的时候北信介才有了被强暴的真实感受，他企图往后躲

已经迟了。阿尔法残忍的指出，他缓慢的、毫不客气的慢慢挺入性器。

（以后再写）

*

宫侑抽出来的时候感觉到欧米伽的大腿在小幅度的颤抖，没有了肉棒的堵塞，混合着精液与黏液的液体如失禁般从后穴里涌出。北信介闷哼了一声，他看上去很糟糕，来时穿戴整齐的校服上衣被卷至胸口，被过分啃咬的乳头在空气中微微颤栗。他的头发上也沾上了不少的精液，刘海乱糟糟的翘起，眼睑挂着尚未干涸的乳白色液体，被过分使用的嘴唇倒是显得格外鲜红，宫侑看得心痒痒，他凑上去舔上欧米伽的唇角。

柔软的金发蹭在脖子上有些痒，被抱得太紧了，有些难以呼吸，北信介推了推他，倒也没使多大的劲，宫侑抬起头看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，眸子乌黑得发光，眼底都是浓到化不开的爱意

信介可以再叫我一次吗

什么

阿呀，就是刚才那种

侑前辈。

啊…觉得此刻即便 也死而无憾了

感谢款待？

前辈><


	5. 角名治 abo

“想摸吗？”，宫治突然开口

“…什么？”角名差点被水呛住。

“你一直在盯着它看，”治诚实的指出，“我想很多人都会对腺体很好奇，不过我们是好朋友，摸一下也没事的。”

角名迟疑的、鬼差神使般伸出手，他的眼睛里写满了“真的可以吗”的不可置信，指腹轻轻按上那块令很多同龄人魂梦萦绕的奇妙的凸起，像蚊子包一样，角名在心里评价，他闻不到信息素的波澜起伏，只看见治皱着眉，角名问道，“疼吗”

“不疼，”宫治说，他深吸了一口气，“只是有点痒。”

*  
宫治半靠在隔间的墙上喘气，喝完的抑制剂被他死死捏在手里，药效还没上来，发情热侵袭着他的意识。 气味愈发浓烈，贴身的衣物因冷汗全部黏在身上，更糟糕的是不断涌出黏液的股间，治觉得自己此刻就像刚出炉的蛋糕。

角名推门进来的时候愣了一下，他上下打探了一番，严肃的评价：“你看起来像一只落水的狗。”

“滚，”宫治有气无力说道，他顿了顿，小声骂道，“你这个不知人间疾苦的未分化人士。”

“喂喂，”角名笑着投降，“心理话都说出声了，注意点校草形象啊阿治。”

*

角名习惯性的偏过头，看见身后空荡荡的桌子，心里总觉得怪不舒服。男孩一时没控制好后靠的椅子，椅腿在地板上发出呲啦的声响，不少同学朝他看了过来，角名迅速举起书遮住脸，尴尬的低头企图埋到课本里，他的右手在桌子上胡乱写着字，不知不觉写出“发情期”几个字。

发情期真的有那么难熬吗？

角名想起治，昨天中午他们还一起吃了便当，像往常一样看着双胞胎打打闹闹，随后午休结束，预备铃响起，治还趴在桌子上不肯起来。角名贴近逗他，冰凉的手伸进男孩的衣领里，掌下的肌肤却烫到几乎要将他烫伤。宫治在迷茫中抬起头，他的刘海被压得有些凌乱，只是那双角名熟悉到闭上眼都能临摹出来的棕色瞳孔里盛满了几乎要溢出的情欲，好像有团火在名为宫治的躯壳上燃烧，再沿着指尖往上一直灼烧到角名伦太郎的核心。

角名火速抽出手，他听见自己心脏不正常的快速跳动着。治似乎打算站起来，他撑着桌子，看上去浑身都没什么精神，仿佛下一秒就要摔倒在地，角名伸手扶住他，他和治靠得很近，听见对方咬牙切齿的说他似乎发情了。

随后角名陪他去厕所吃抑制剂，治的母亲在接到电话后也很快赶到了学校，烫手山芋被接走了，角名独自回到了教室，这节课在讲什么他已经完全听不进去了。角名闭上眼，满脑子都是那双被情欲浸透的眼睛。

*  
青春期是由荷尔蒙与好奇心堆砌而成，角名经常会撞见同龄人以一种小心翼翼又鬼鬼祟祟的态度谈起欧米伽，说他们漂亮又娇小，然后神秘的会心一笑，说着些发情期之类的荤话，角名便离开了，他没兴趣继续听下去。

角名伦太郎出生在一个Alpha与Beta的组建的家庭，他的父亲是高大强壮的阿尔法，母亲是干练聪明的贝塔，他见过的欧米伽并不算多，双胞并可以算，但事实上他俩并不能作为一个参照物，角名是指——他们简直是教科书上定义的欧米伽的反义词。

说起这点倒也很有意思，书上白纸黑色写着欧米伽是社会上非常稀少的群体，而双胞胎却如同故意和这条人为规则作对一样一前一后分化成欧米伽，更别提彼此超过一米八的高大身材，角名总是会忘记他们是欧米伽这一点，毕竟他闻不到信息素。尽管他和治几乎形影不离，用侑那醋到实体可见的话语说他俩简直像连体婴儿，但除了治吃抑制剂的时刻之外一切都和分化前毫无区别。

……才怪

不知道消息如何传出去的，治分化后第二天便有阿尔法鼓足勇气来告白，角名挎着单肩包，面无表情在眼前这个身高不足一米八的阿尔法身上来回扫视，就这种人还想摸他朋友小手，然后他听见治说，以那种极为认真的口吻说，“抱歉，我已经有喜欢的人了”

？？

？？？

等等，他在说什么。

角名火速在心里过滤了一遍人选，从所有熟悉的面孔中开始挑选，首先排除身高不足一米八的阿尔法，其次排除所有和阿侑相似的类型，那会是排球部的学长们吗，已经是二十一世纪了，也许治喜欢娇小可爱的欧米伽。他思来想去发现被誉为校草的宫治社交圈竟是小得惊人，他的的大半时间被宫侑烦人又霸道的强行塞满，剩下的时间大多都是盯着小卖部的货架企图缩小住在上面，角名赶忙拉走他，以免这个饭团笨蛋被当成奇怪之人拘留在店内。

……那倒是随了他的心愿。

看到这里的你也许会说：还漏了一个人吧？！

角名认为，如果世界上还有比钻石还真的那必定是他和宫治的友谊了。

*  
我和阿治的友谊比钻石还真。

角名在心里默念着这句话，然后他低头看向被他压在身下满脸潮红的治，对方的身体里还夹着他的两根手指，角名吞咽着，心想，我绝对会被上帝惩罚的。

让我们把时间调到三个小时前。

角名从抽屉里掏出手机，滑开屏幕，暂且把宫侑从黑名单里拉了出来。

角名：阿侑，治今天怎么样了

宫侑几乎是秒回，他阴阳怪气的

笨蛋二传：哟，你不是他同班同学吗？

角名默数五秒，五秒是阿侑情绪管理间隙。

果不其然，收到了侑的新回复。

笨蛋二传：那只猪早上吃了药睡死过去了

笨蛋二传：食欲倒是挺好，出门前还特地塞了张零食清单给我，喂喂，我去Youth合宿可不是为了替他代购的。

角名差点笑出声，他快速打字

角名：谢谢

角名：放心，我放学后会去看一下他，告诉他你也很担心他。

笨蛋二传：？？？

笨蛋二传：等等

角名合上手机。

食欲很好吗，角名趴在桌子上想，他记得两条街外有家很好吃的大阪烧，他可以顺路买一些带过去。

门铃声响了，这个点怎么会有人来，宫治慢吞吞走到玄关处，角名的脸出现在猫眼里，宫治打开了门。


	6. 角名治 教师学生pa

“抱歉，”治打断了喋喋不休的男人，他露出许些尴尬的笑容，“我想去一趟卫生间。”

*  
宫治站在卫生间的洗手池旁，扭开水龙头，泼了些水到脸上，冰凉的水顺着颧骨淌下，他总算冷静了下来。治透过镜子看着自己，一杯清酒下肚，他的眼尾已经开始发红，虹膜里遍布着血丝，那是前些日子通宵研究课题所致，这些种种症状都在警觉他——他已经不再年轻了。

治在大学毕业后选择了留校任教，这对他来说倒是个很好的选择，校园大抵是对欧米伽恶意最少的地方，他可以安心做课题，尽可能的过上如自己所愿的生活。

那也只是尽可能，为生活所迫的最大让步。

宫治偶尔会想起高中时的他和侑，侑倒是不撞南墙不回头的不服气劲儿，不顾旁人的意见只身进入职业圈追逐排球梦


	7. 角名治 家暴pa

*  
宫治出门倒垃圾的时候已经是傍晚，太阳落山了，余晖照在松软的泥土上，最后的温度抵抗着夜风的寒意。一个女人坐在台阶上抽着烟，青色的烟雾成圈吐出，在空气中散开，治隐约记得那是他楼下的住客。

“那边那个小哥…对，说的就是你，你不是那个排球选手吗？”

“嗯？”治倒是没想到这里也有人认得侑，并把他错当成了对方，他如实回答， “那是我双胞胎哥哥。”

“什么啊，”女人笑了笑，“原来是双胞胎”

“我儿子喜欢体育，跟着他看了点，你哥哥表现得很不错。”

“谢谢，”治发自内心的微笑，他扬起嘴唇，牵扯到他唇角上的淤青， 欧米伽的脸有些烫，他觉得自己被看穿了，却

“脖子”

*  
姓名：宫治 年龄：25 周岁 性别：男Omega   
标本：外周血

HCG：阳性（+）

宫治盯着报告单，他的大脑一片空白，好像某个人在他锤击着他的思维，医生在一旁说着些什么，那些都变成了嗡嗡作响的噪音，他现在唯一能思考的事情是：他怀孕了。

这不是个被期待的孩子，

*  
六点

宫治准时起床。

他走到卫生间，背部的伤口还有些疼痛，但可以忽略不计，宫治一边刷牙一边看着镜子，额角的淤青可以用粉饼掩盖，只是宫侑在电话里说下个月回来一趟

北前辈怀孕了，治发自内心的祝福他们，侑知道这个消息后高兴坏了，他差一点直接买机票从意大利赶回来，随后在电话里被北前辈训了一顿


	8. 角名治 饭团店doi

“呀，已经打烊了吗”

“抱歉，”宫治从杂物里抬起头，对上熟悉的狐狸眸子，，“诶？？？”

里屋的门被用力撞开，治跌跌撞撞被推到墙上，男人的左手按在他后脑勺上，手劲很大，像在保护也像在威胁，进门时似乎有什么东西掉了下来，落地清脆有力，治猜测那或许是新买的不锈钢果盆，但他此刻已经无法腾出思绪去思考，“伦…”，他张嘴刚吐出一个音节，就被对方霸道的堵上。角名轻咬住他的舌尖，极富技巧的吮吸着，酥酥麻麻的电流从唇齿间袭来，宫治被吻得有些站不稳，他按住角名企图从衣服下摆伸进去的手，哭笑不得，“回去再做。”

“可是我很想你”，嘴上这么说，角名倒是没再继续，他双手紧紧环住治，头靠在恋人的颈窝处，像树懒一样不肯撒手。


	9. 角名治 魅魔pa

“阿治”，男人靠在他脖颈处暧昧地低语，“声音这么大会被听到的。”

很痛。

大号按摩棒捅入未经润滑的后穴，宫治全身上下都很痛，他身上遍布着抓痕和吻痕，还有屁股上被掌掴留下的印记，那里仍在火辣辣的疼痛着。

肠道被过度使用，那按摩棒如同有生命般来回撞击，体内柔软的腺体早已无法感受快感，只剩下疼痛感，强烈的刺激下阴茎已经射不出来了，但这都不是最要命的，他浑浑噩噩的想，双腿在地板上蹭着，会阴处那个本不该属于他——如今却长在他身上的花穴，贪婪而空虚地收缩着。

“伦”，治小声地持续地喊着，如同抓着浮木的溺水者，他太难受了，但在没有对方的许可下他不敢伸手去碰花穴，强烈的骚痒从脊髓里升起，击败他，令宫治溃不成军，大脑里的每一个细胞都在告诉他，他是角名伦太郎的母狗。

保健室的门被推开了。

宫治的花穴涌出大量的淫液，他知道角名站在那里看他，那目光打探着、肆无忌惮舔过他的全身，如同在巡视自己的所有物。

角名抬脚抵住宫治已经软了的阴茎，治颤了颤，鼻腔里发出软软的闷哼声。“真可爱，”角名评价，他不轻不重的踩住阴茎，鞋尖蹭过睾丸，治像濒死的幼兽，挣扎着求饶，“不行…射不出来了……”

“喊我什么呢，亲爱的。”他惩罚般的加大力度。

“…呜”，治抽泣着，他羞耻般开口，“爸爸…求求你了。”

他和角名的这段关系从半个月前开始，被好友撞见念着对方名字自慰的自己，  
角名的手指残忍而用力的刺入他的会阴处，治咬着下唇，那里长出了本不属于他的女性器官


	10. 侑北 双O

双O

“同样身为欧米伽，恋人不会因此感到寂寞吗”

话筒被怼到脸上，尖锐的话语如同刀子一样刺入身体，人群中爆发出唏嘘声，身旁经理的脸色火速沉下去，她有些愤怒地说着些什么，随后光线突然变暗了，人群的目光变得晦涩难懂，然后那些声音如潮水般突然消失。

宫侑惊醒。

他抬头看向时钟：凌晨3点整

距离黑狼队的上次采访已经过去一个月了，此刻的他正在北乡下的家里。兵库县的夜晚黑得发亮，角落里插着的夜灯是唯一的光源，耳旁传来富有节奏的蝉鸣声，夜风从窗户的缝隙钻入，那些奇怪的喧嚣都离他们很远。

他睡不着了。

宫侑是个欧米伽，或许十四岁的他曾在初次分化后为此苦恼过，在被医生告知第二性别后的一些不知所措，随后这些烦恼在发现治拿走他的布丁后立刻被抛之脑后，他扑了上去扭打起来。

公共设施的健全令欧米伽也可以做他们想做的事，尽管力量跟不上同龄的Alpha，但是他有更为敏锐的球感，性别并不能阻挡宫侑对排球的追求，甚至为他创造出另一种思路。除此以外，宫侑对于击败阿尔法有一种独天厚底的优越感，他的洋洋得意写满整张脸，只差直接说出口，治靠在一旁嘲他迟早要遭报应。

报应在十六岁那年来了。

倒也没有什么轰轰烈烈的经过，用宫侑那没及格过的国文来形容是梅干、柠檬汁和喉糖——他无可自拔地爱上了自己的前辈。

这场暗恋持续了整个青春期，那像是个永远不会结束的夏天，伴随着喷发出来的汽水和无尽的蝉鸣，宫侑记得自己二年级那天突发发情热，阿尔法们看他像洪水猛兽，他们的表情很有趣，治格外的严肃，宫侑想笑出来，但是他的头太晕眩了，高烧席卷了整个身体，侑觉得自己每一处都在滴水，他像一块被挖开的泉眼汩汩向外流淌。

“没事了，侑。”热量从掌心传来，熟悉而低沉的音色从很远的地方传来，他似乎被人抱起来了，但是那只手一直紧紧抓着他，很温暖，他的脸颊蹭上去，只能闻到抑制剂的淡淡柠檬香。

“麻烦你了，练。”

“没事的，信介，倒是侑…”

“我在这里陪着他。”

时间好像停止了，后颈上敏感的腺体肿痛得难以忽视，意识模糊间，他感觉到一双手缓慢地抚摸着他的头发，在柔软的金发上摩挲着，蹭过敏感的头皮，温暖而令人放松。

宫侑真正清醒过来的时候已经临近傍晚，他熬过了第一轮发情热，体温稍微下降下来，侑感觉到头很胀痛，眼睛像是被狠狠揍过了一样，然后他睁开眼对上治那张毫无表情的脸。

“喂，混蛋，你这一副死人脸是什么意思”

喉咙出奇的干涩。

“还以为你再也醒不过来了”

治嘲道，却依旧拿起床头的温水递给侑，宫侑咕噜咕噜全部喝下去了。

太阳快要下山了，夕阳从窗口照射进来，在地板上洒下一片橙色，侑眯眼打探四周，他发现自己正躺在医务室里，宫侑对这里并不陌生，双胞胎是校医务室的常客，他甚至在上个星期还来过，不过那是一场完全的胜利，那杰作现在还在治裸露的胳膊上。

“北前辈被教练喊走了。”

我没有… 喉咙绷紧了，完整的句子被吞咽下去。

阿侑。语气顿了一下，治重新换回那副漠不关心的表情，走了，妈妈在外面等着我们。

这场发情热持续了三天，他喝下药躺在双人床的上铺，药效还没上来，宫侑此刻依旧觉得自己像是从水里捞上来的，汗水和股间乱七八糟的液体黏在一起，怪不舒服的，他沉默地盯着头顶的墙壁，似乎试图在天花板上烧出一个洞。

“阿治。”声音哑得可怕，但刚开口他就后悔了，宫侑在心中祈祷治戴着耳机没听见他的话。

“什么。”

猪，蠢猪，关键时刻他为什么不戴着耳机。

大脑还未反应过来，抵在舌尖的话脱口而出出。

“你觉得会有人追求北前辈吗”

长时间得不到回应，宫侑从上铺探出头，却冷不经对上治打探的眼神，那双和自己如出一致的眼睛深不见底，侑感觉自己脸上很烫，他缩了缩肩膀，打算说点什么好退回安全地带。

“欧米伽的话，”治停顿了一下，“会有不少人追求的。”

宫侑哼了哼，他倒是没提出抗议，同样身为欧米伽的他也有不少追求者。宫侑个子很高，肌肉发达，倒是很容易被误认为贝塔甚至阿尔法。刚入校时他曾经和隔壁班的阿尔法打过一架，那起初是场痛快淋漓的战斗，但在得知他是欧米伽的时候对方立刻转变了一个态度，眼神中不掩欲望和蔑视，那让宫侑感到恶心，最终以对方进了医务室而他被教导主任带走谈话作为结局。

性别。

侑知道这个世界上仍然有很多阿尔法把欧米伽看做自己的所有物，即便是他，超出普通欧米伽体格的他也遭遇过好几个。他想起北信介，那几乎是他见过最完美的人，他就像一本书，严格按照自己的书写的行程度过，也许用贝塔形容更为贴切。宫侑很难把他这样的人和欧米伽这个性别连在一起


	11. 北侑 学生会会长pa

北是学生会会长au  
双性

“呀、我说，”宫侑似乎是发现了新奇事物般狡猾的转动眼珠，他脸上还留有尚未干涸的精液，狐狸舔了下嘴唇，“前辈不会还是处吧。”

北信介认识他。

宫侑，校排球部鼎鼎有名的宫双胞胎之一。北知道自己学校的排球部很强，身为学生会会长，他总会不可避免的与其接触。在课间、在老师与同学的谈话间，大脑无孔不入的被塞满双胞胎奇妙的传闻，他听见很多人说他们是天才，当然还有一点，那几乎是学校里心照不宣的秘密—————宫侑，金色头发的那个，是个婊子。

这不是什么形容词，不可否认他本人也担得起这个形容词，但宫侑的的确确是个婊子，传闻他男女不拒，给钱就能张开腿，脾气差得要死却依旧令人甘之如饴。

北信介自然不会完全相信这些传闻，他推开厕所隔间，正在洗手池交谈的男生被吓了一跳，北淡定自如地扭开水龙头清洗双手。

逆时针扭回，他离开了男生厕所。

今天真是太走运了，北心想，在距离学校一条街的拐角处碰见了话题中心的男主。

这不是北信介通常回家的路，只是清早上学前奶奶嘱托他带些清酒与荷叶回来，于是他走过了那条巷子，似乎不远处有猫叫声，北抬起头，然后他对上了一张熟悉的脸。

他叼着糖果半倚在画满涂鸦的墙上，耀眼的金发有些乱糟糟的贴在前额，宫侑似笑非笑，狐狸似的双眼眯了起来，然后他扯出棒棒糖。

“喂——”漂亮的关西口音如同歌唱般婉转悦耳，“那边那个”，声音停了下来，带着一丝怀疑与兴奋，“你是北信介？”

“嗯”，被提及姓名的北下意识答应，这令他有些出乎意料，他倒是没想到这位大名人会知道他的名字。

宫侑站直身体，他慢慢往北的面前走来，北信介这才注意到他穿着女式的高校制服，被胡乱塞进去的裙角显得大腿肉感十足，

“前辈”，狐狸有些闷闷的嗓音，“下面好难受。”

北信介的手从短裙边缘伸进去，摸到光滑而湿润的腿根，很好，侑听话的没有穿内裤。他咬上宫侑的耳垂，夸奖真乖，察觉到对方明显僵硬了一秒，越来越多的水从腿间的缝隙淌出，男孩像正在融化的黄油一般颤抖。北突然想起厕所隔间里听到的传闻，说他会为金钱随意张开双腿，说他睡过全校三分之一的同学，食指与中指并拢插入，宫侑哼了一声却没有反抗，他的鼻尖有些红，抬起头邀吻，北如愿以偿的吻上去。他们的传闻都不准确，他的确是个婊子，但他是会长专用的婊子，只被会长使用过的婊子。

宫侑在颤抖，他下意识掰开大腿方便北信介更好的探索，北轻而易举找到他的敏感点，他按在那块软肉上


	12. 北侑or all侑？ 糖爹

年龄操作*  
高中生侑 糖爹北  
有治侑

“还不可以哦”

北信介握住宫侑偷偷往下伸的手，他居高临下地看着宫侑，金色的瞳孔看不出一丝感情。男人的手劲很大，捏得宫侑有些痛苦，侑试图挣脱北的牵制，北信介却直接松开了他的手，“如果侑不想被绑起来的话就要乖乖听话。”

宫侑在他的话语中发抖，他的阴茎很痛，被北信介诱哄着插入的导尿管一直在折磨着他，几番临近却始终无法到达高潮。但他嗅出了威胁的气息，这是在他爬上北信介的床上之后还能活蹦乱跳活到如今的唯一筹码。

侑犹豫着，他最终选择了听话，把手放回两侧紧紧抓住身下的床单。

“乖孩子”，北给了他一个吻，湿润而柔软，他舔上侑的牙龈，顺理成章撬开男孩的牙齿，宫侑被吻得有些发软，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，本能地伸出舌头迎合。

宫侑不愿意在床上被束缚住双手，倒也不是因为别的，他是个二传手，还是高中第一二传，需要时刻保持双手的最佳状态。宫侑本以为这件事需要磨很久，他已经做好了北拒绝的准备，没想到男人却爽快地答应了。北去春高看过比赛，他的男孩在球场上奔跑，汗水打湿了他灿烂的金发，顺着脖颈往下流淌，鲜活而漂亮。北知道那头金发刚染不久，侑拖着他的孪生兄弟进了理发店，经历了煎熬的四个小时终于大功告成。事后宫侑跑到他面前炫耀功绩，饶是北也惊了一秒，然后他伸手抚摸宫侑柔软的金发，“很好看”，北发自内心地夸奖，侑高兴地摇摇尾巴，好像一只金毛小狗，他在心里补充。

当晚宫侑躺在他身下，白日里嚣张而不可一世的稻荷崎二传哭着求他全部射进去，他说他太饿了。宫侑胡乱喊着前辈，他高潮的时候鼻尖都是湿漉的，北低头舔舐小狗的眼泪，那泪水越流越多，他强制性压住宫侑乱蹬的双腿，最后一次狠狠撞击侑的前列腺，然后如常所愿地射进他的身体里。

长时间的叫床使得宫侑的声音有些嘶哑，北喜欢听他的声音，男孩面对欲望总是非常诚实，他诚实地说出自己的想法，而北愿意给予乖孩子奖励，他亲吻宫侑漂亮修长的手指，然后同意了他的请求。

北信介确定宫侑的队友里有不少是知道他们关系的，他工作很忙，但是也会抽出时间来看稻荷崎的训练赛，于是比赛结束后宫侑总会失踪一段时间，他跪在厕所的隔间里给北口交，有时是被按在车的后座上用力操干，男孩被磨得受不了，他胡乱射在裤子里，北帮侑清理干净。新换了一身衣服的宫侑重新出现在体育馆里，他双腿还有些发软，整个人却很兴奋。角名目不转睛地盯着他看，宫侑被盯得有些毛骨悚然，治却走过来挡住了目光，他用力拍在侑的肩膀上，宫侑不满的朝他龇牙。

“吻痕露出来了，笨蛋阿侑。”宫治漫不经心的说。

宫侑就是个祸害，治在心里再三重复。从小到大他被迫收拾过他哥扔下的无数烂摊子，后来侑遇见了北信介，他接下了交接棒，全面接管阿侑。北信介把宫侑收拾得服服帖帖，却也把他宠得更加无法无天。宫治偶尔会在夜晚接到侑的电话，电话的那边一声不吭，只能听见急促的呼吸声，治觉得自己应该直接挂断电话，但他还是认命的换上衣服出门去找宫侑

“我走不动了”宫侑睁着眼说谎，他随意地靠在床头，睡衣却穿得很整齐，那大概是北前辈帮他穿的，治在心里判断。

“北前辈呢？”宫治故意问他

“他有事走了，后天才回来。”侑有些低落的回答

治突然发现他的头发并没有完全吹干，湿润而疲惫地耷落在额头上。遮住眼睛了，治凑上去拨开，他的呼吸喷洒在宫侑的眉眼间。

宫侑推了推他，“阿治，很痒——”

真是麻烦，宫治吻上他的眼睛，侑的眼皮抖了抖，他看起来很紧张，治顺着他的五官往下吻，点过鼻尖与嘴唇，那是他和同一个模子刻出的五官，宫治恍惚间以为自己在亲吻镜面。

治打算离开，他半夜赶过来可不是为了陪宫侑上床的，却突然被侑用力拉住，两人纷纷摔到了床上。“白痴”，治没忍住骂出声。

这个姿势很糟糕，他压在阿侑身上，侑还得寸进尺地凑上来啃咬。治索性直接放弃了，他的右手扣住侑的后脑勺，低头和他接吻。

宫侑被吻得有些喘不过气来，他挣脱开钳制似乎想说些什么却又被迅速治堵上，治舔过他的上颚，咸涩的味道，他想那应该是精液的残留，又或许是侑被他咬出血了，这两种猜测都令他兴奋。宫侑终于挣脱开，他在大口喘气，却丝毫不甘下风地抬起膝盖，抵住了宫治腿间的鼓起，“阿治，你硬了。”

治有些不可置信的看着他，“这是北前辈家。”

“反正他后天才回来。”宫侑哼哼两声作为回应，他拉住治的手往身后探，那处不久前刚被好好开拓过，柔软而湿润，包裹着他和治手指的肠肉敏感的收缩，他们靠地很近，宫侑享受这样的近距离，治却不耐烦的往深处按压，侑踢了他一下。

睡衣被治扯开，侑的身上布满吻痕，他不着痕迹地僵硬了一秒。

“我不会留下痕迹的。”治咬上他的乳头含糊说着

宫治在事后第三天收到了北信介的谢礼，那是一大袋进口零食，大概是北前辈出差时买的。治撕开一袋糖果，随手抓了几个塞进嘴里，北总是记得他的口味，这令他想起很小的时候，他坐在客厅里艰难地吞着布丁，然后他听见阿侑的哭腔，那声音很奇怪，断断续续，又有些不真切。

治从椅子上跳下来，他凑到门缝里看，那张和自己相似的脸上满脸泪痕，侑看起来似乎很痛苦，男孩没控制好力道，木门发出的嘎吱声吓了他一跳，北信介闻声抬起头，目光交融，北朝他做了一个噤声的手势，然后治看见自己踩着拖鞋逃离了现场。

宫治撕开第三袋零食的时候北信介从房间里走了出来，他穿着整齐的家居服。北走到他面前，弯下腰揉了揉治的头发，“阿治真是个乖孩子。”他夸道。

“阿侑还好吗”，治犹豫着开口

“不用担心。”北说，“阿侑只是太累了。”

自那之后宫治开始陆续收到北的礼物，有时是零食大礼包，有时是新款球鞋，阿侑成为他们之间心照不宣的秘密，他替他们掩盖痕迹，在宫侑消失的期间面不改色地扯谎。他足够仁至义尽了，治想，于是他毫不客气地收下补偿。

宫治在更衣室门口碰见了角名，角名舔了下嘴唇朝他暧昧一笑，他的确像狐狸，治皱起眉，他记得侑还在更衣室里。

治用力推开门，宫侑被他吓了一跳，他有些心虚的

“越界。”

北信介淡淡的评价，侑从他的脸上看不出情绪，他有些害怕的缩起来，宫侑开口企图解释


	13. 双子 年操

23x16

宫侑晃着腿坐在高脚凳上，太热了，他心不在焉地叼着一根汽水味的冰棒，男孩穿着大背心和短裤，电视里还在播放着比赛，来不及舔的冰棒在高温中融化，水顺着他胳膊肘淌下。

“那是店主的小孩吗？”新来的客人盯着那两张几乎一样的脸好奇的问

“那是店主的弟弟啦。”同伴回答她，宫兄弟外貌相似度很高，男孩简直是缩小版的店主，他经常会来兄长的店里，坐在旁边聚精会神的观看比赛直播，漂亮的五官总是引人注目，许多老顾客都认识他。

“阿侑最近放假了。”治把做好的饭团包装起来递给客人，他冲他们笑笑，“欢迎下次光临。”

“喂、阿治——”宫侑拉长声音，他太无聊了，男孩趴在桌子上看着他哥在收拾东西，金色的眼珠转了转，似乎想到什么坏主意，“Daddy——”

治一口水差点喷出来，“侑，别闹了。”

“Daddy。”宫侑冲他做了个鬼脸，满意的看到治有些僵硬的动作，男孩笑得像偷腥的狐狸，“没想到阿治居然喜欢这种，真变态啊。”

蹲在桌子底下替治口交也不是第一次了，他们曾在卧室里做过许多次，侑舔着阴茎前端，专注得如同在舔冰棒。治的性器很粗，至少对于侑这个年纪来说，他的下颌被撑得有些酸，宫侑有些羡妒地用力吸了一口，他听见治喉咙里发出的低吼声，男孩还没来得及得意就被治用力按住他的后脑勺。

声音被堵在喉咙里，只能发出微弱的音节，宫侑试图抗议，换来的是更为用力的嵌固，硬物被强行塞入喉咙深部，那感觉干涩而令人呕吐，侑觉得自己快呼吸不上来了，他用力推着治，对方这才放过了他。

“痛死了啦混蛋阿治”

宫侑含糊不清地说道，他的声音嘶哑，男孩正处于变声期，喉咙里仍然有异物感


	14. 混乱稻荷崎恋爱

（一）

起因是宫治被泼了一杯奶茶。

混合着烧仙草与布丁的液体从发梢淌下，太浪费了，治浑浑噩噩的想。嗡鸣声越来越刺耳，周围的人似乎在说些什么，宫治努力睁开眼去辨认，却只听见了最后一句

“分手吧。”

女孩咬牙切齿，扔下这句话后怒气冲冲的拉着同伴离开了，留下被泼了一脸奶茶混合物的治在原地。治试图伸手挽留，被撞碎的布丁顺着脸颊滑落到下颌，他下意识接住，糖放太多了，甜腻的口感从喉咙间升起，治低头仔细舔舐手指。

“阿治。”肩膀被重重拍了一下，上扬而轻佻的语气，不用转身也能知道是谁。“阿治怎么还在这里，部门活动快开始了………”

下颌突然被有些霸道的手劲捏起，对上一张酷似狐狸的脸，治看到角名惊愕的表情，他却长舒一口气。

还好不是阿侑，那就丢脸大发了。

感谢兵库北炎热的夏天。

角名懒洋洋地倚在厕所门口，他撕开一张糖果包装纸，那是下午顺手从治抽屉里拿出来的，柠檬味，偏酸的口感在舌尖跳跃爆炸。

他半眯着眼欣赏治擦干头发。

力道大得似乎要把头发扯下来，治泄气般盯着镜面，“分手了”，他看起来似乎很苦恼，“阿侑还不知道。”

想起双胞胎上个月的大打出手，宫侑得瑟的表情浮现在面前，被一拳正中鼻梁的金发男孩吐了一口唾沫，他像个七岁孩童一样大声诅咒，你的恋爱绝对不会超过一个月。

角名理解般的同情点头。

“阿伦”，宫治犹豫着开口，“帮我一个忙。”

（二）

宫侑很烦恼。

十分钟前治就应该出现在体育场里，他们应该像往常一样边争论着谁是最佳双胞胎，也许会趁着北前辈在忙碌的时候痛快打一架，而不是现在，他像一个白痴一样等着他的兄弟，而治，双胞胎中的另一员，正和角名伦太郎一起走进来，他们靠在一起说些什么，治的注意力全部被吸引过去了，就像他妈的他俩才是亲兄弟一样。

“我说”，宫侑狐疑地在角名与治之间来回打探，“你们俩来的也太慢了吧。”

治朝他翻了个白眼，他径直往自己的储物柜走去，懒得搭理侑的心血来潮，角名却抬头瞥了一眼宫侑，他下垂的眼角显得有些无精打采

一团无名火从肝腹部升起，他不喜欢这种感觉。他和阿治曾经共用一个子宫，他们理当亲密无间，可他现在却和别人走得更近。他们可以一起上课与放学，在无聊的课上传纸条，而他只能在老师宣布下课后跨过该死的两道门去找治。

“侑，”即将喷发的火山被轻而易举浇灭了，他听见自己的心脏在砰砰跳动，那些灰烬化作蝴蝶在胸膛飞行，顺着声音对上北信介关切的眼神，他的眼睛在室内光线折射下令宫侑想起幼时心心念的玻璃珠

“需要休息一下吗？”

宫侑摇摇头。

北信介怀疑的目光在他脸上打探，宫侑绷直后背，心跳太快了，他努力使自己不露出马脚，内心深处却有个声音在大叫，他绝对早就看出来了，他知道你喜欢他，承认吧，他知道你那些毫无廉耻的梦，不说破只是怕你难堪。北收回目光，宫侑长抒一口气。

（三）

宫侑绝对喜欢北信介。

角名很早就注意到了，这大概是部门里心照不宣的秘密，他心想，也只有阿侑这个笨蛋认为他把秘密藏得很好。

在收到北前辈的梅干之后，宫侑火速被驯服了，他疯狂地迷恋上北信介。角名倒是没想到他会有雏鸟情节，他想起入学时第一次见到双胞胎，男孩们还是黑发，两张相似的脸在人群中格外显眼，骄傲而充满朝气。他俩绝对是惹事生非的主，角名在心中火速判断，他决定离这对双胞胎远一些，稻荷崎的排球部很厉害，新成员也不止他一个，他只要不去主动接触就行。

角名在心里打着小算盘，他按照门口的指示找到教室，找了个空角落坐下，却在睡醒的时候发现主角之一的男孩坐在他隔壁。

“我是宫治”，注意到打探的目光，男孩礼貌的开口。

“角名伦太郎”，他回应，完蛋了，他的高中生活注定不会平静。

和双胞胎相处比想象中的容易，比起统一对付外人，他们百分之九十的时间都在彼此争斗。除此之外，治的确是个很值得交的朋友。

他迅速地成为了双胞胎的编外成员，治邀请他一起吃饭，角名坐在对面看着彼此相似又完全不同的两人拌嘴，生命很奇妙，双胞胎给他带来灵感，他思索片刻，翻开手机。

“咔嚓”

“你在拍什么”，战争戛然而止，宫侑好奇地问。

“你们的丑照”，角名笑着回答，他举起手机给双胞胎看。

侑凑上去看屏幕，他哼哼道，“什么嘛，我不还是很帅。”

“笨蛋阿侑，”治骂了他一句，他的注意力重新回到食物上。角名不久前就注意到宫治对食物有超乎寻常人的热爱，那让他想起名为仓鼠的小动物，很可爱，他把手机翻了一个角度，偷偷拍了一张。

除此以外，部门还有一个人让角名很在意，他在入学的那一天同样注意到了，大概是天生的敏锐直觉，他隐约意识到对方的危险性。

于是在某日的休息期间，角名按耐不住的与双胞胎讨论。

“你们注意过北信介前辈吗？”

“谁？”

“那个银头发的二年级学长”

宫侑努力回想，然后他摇了摇头，“我对弱者没有兴趣。”

对，你对他没有兴趣，角名在心里疯狂吐槽，三个月后你轻而易举地被他用梅干驯服了。

（四）

宫治独自下楼买饮料，他站在自动贩卖机前，对着常买的那一款运动饮料售空标志皱眉，这让他感觉很不好。

“宫前辈。”他低头朝声音源处看去，有些熟悉的面孔，治仔细想了想，似乎是隔壁班追他好几个月的女生，他刚打算直接拒绝，却在不远处看到了角名。

他在那里做什么。角名似乎发现了治在看他，他朝着治做了个模糊的手势，兴许是加油，也许是噤声，那令宫治的心脏开始迅速扑通跳动，然后他看见角名举起相机对着某个地方拍了一张照。

治顺着他的视线望去，他看见了一张熟悉的面孔：北信介。

他在拍北前辈。

他在拍北前辈。

角名伦太郎喜欢北信介。

这个认知像是重锤一样狠狠敲击他的胸膛，他努力回忆起平日里相处时的点滴，越来越多的证据开始论证这个观点，所以他才会那么坚持不懈的在日常对话中提及北前辈。宫治感到有些晕眩，他的大脑变重了，某些程序开始死机，“好”，他听见自己这么开口，然后又重复了一遍，“我同意做你的男朋友。”

下午他和侑打了一架。

即便是对于从小打到大的他俩来说这场架也算是程度比较严重的，他打断了侑的鼻梁，而侑打断了他松动的门牙。见鬼，那颗牙齿距离掉落还有些日子，新生的门牙还未曾冒出来，他舔着牙龈，那感觉却他意外的平静。

至于打架的原因也并不是那么重要了，他只是没想过侑会那么生气，他表现得仿佛自己背叛了他一样，侑像个孩子一样耍脾气，在被拉开的时候他大声诅咒这段恋情绝对不会超过一个月。

在场每一个人都听见了，包括角名伦太郎

包括北信介

他看见北前辈皱起眉，他看起来似乎有些生气，治突然觉得气消了。


	15. 佐久侑 颜值税AU？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然还没写到臣臣

走廊上有急匆匆的脚步，高跟踏地的清脆声，那声音越来越近，随后房门猛地被推开，他被熟悉的香味怀抱住，冰凉的手捂住了他的嘴。

“兹姆，听着”，女人贴在他耳边快速地说着，“现在立刻爬到阁楼里的柜子里，无论底下发生什么都不要出声，在里面等着，妈妈去接萨姆和爸爸。”

他迟钝的点点头，身体已经先于意识作出反应，他按照母亲指示躲在了柜子里，好冷，阁楼上的风从细缝里钻了进来，刺骨而冰冷，楼下似乎有男人的声音混杂着女人尖细的叫声，他们在争执着什么，他听不清切，那像是从另一个世界传来的。他缩在柜子里，紧紧贴着墙壁，呼呼的风声令他昏昏欲睡。

滴答，滴答

似乎有水声从头顶滴落，黏糊的液体令他浑身难受，他挣扎着睁开双眼，发现满手鲜血。

宫侑惊醒。

他已经很久没有做过这个梦了，


	16. 稻荷崎x北

稻荷崎x北*

“阿治，你说队长这么神秘的喊我们过来究竟有什么事。”宫侑站在锁上门的体育馆门口好奇的询问

“…”，宫治正在专心对付雪糕，叼着方才路过小卖部买的梅子味新品，味道倒还不错。

尽管还是初夏，午间的温度依旧很高，从家骑车到学校的这段路程他们已经出了许些汗，何况今天是周末，并非排球部训练的日子，也难怪侑会好奇。雪糕在口腔融化，治舔了舔雪糕棒，正准备把它塞进侑口袋里，随后听见了自己的名字。

“阿治，阿侑。”是银岛，他冲着双子点点头，身后跟着低头翻看手机的角名。

角名举起手机，“你们也都收到短信了吗。”

“收到了。”侑抢先回答，他摆出一种非常浮夸的表情，试图在新队友面前装出胸有成竹的模样，治翻了个白眼，他开口，“会不会是整蛊短信？”

“看来你们已经到了。”大门被推开，一年级生迅速站好大喊队长好，队长冲他们点点头，“治、侑、角名还有银岛，你们先进来。”

大门被仔细反锁，队长转身对上大家怀疑的目光，侑率先开口，“队长，您喊我们过来是什么事。”

队长的目光扫过每一个人的脸，他缓缓开口，“你们四位已经成为稻荷崎的正式队员了，那有些事情需要告诉你们了。”

大门到休息室的距离并不算远，但这段路程却被人为的拉长，双胞胎意外的很安静，这令空气中的焦灼更增添几分。休息室的门被推开，走最后面的角名敏感地听见一些奇怪的声音，他在心里有了一个隐约的大胆猜想，不，那绝对不可能。

饶是最恶劣的梦境也无法睥睨眼前的场景，治感觉方才咽下的雪糕顺着喉咙翻涌而上，他的口腔里浸满甜腻的口感，那感觉令他想要呕吐。他偏头看向侑，很好，侑比他还要糟糕，宫侑僵在那里，他看上去已经停止呼吸了。

“北前辈…”走在双子身后的银岛震惊地开口。

北赤裸着下体，被大耳半抱在怀里，他的刘海被汗水打湿，紧闭着的眼睛显得很痛苦的样子。北信介的腿间已经湿漉不堪，按摩棒插在后穴里勤勉工作，门被推开的瞬间他下意识合拢双腿却被尾白抓住大腿强行分开，被暴露于人前的羞耻在他大脑中敲响警钟，肠肉紧紧绞住按摩棒。

“信介。”大耳温柔的喊他，“学弟们来了。“

按摩棒被慢慢抽出，大量黏液从甬道流出，北抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，太糟糕了，那感觉像是失禁一般，他听见耳边有人在说话，大脑努力分辨却


	17. 佐久侑 末世pa

1

没有人会把宫侑和欧米伽联系在一起。

2

佐久早圣臣站在市中心大厦的阴影里，黑色的口罩遮住了大半的表情，些许尸浆溅在他褐色的大衣上，男人浑身散发着掩盖不住的杀气。他皱着眉，又看了一遍手表，距离约定的时间只剩下五分钟了，宫侑依旧没有出现。

阳光透过缝隙折射在塌下的大理石建筑物上，此时已经是下午三时，正值黄金时间，而偌大的城市却空无一人，街道空荡荡的，显得有些阴森可怖。

这座城市已经死了。

冬天即将来临，全球的温度开始下降，人类生存的环境将会变得更加恶劣。明暗告诉他们沿着河流向北行走三天的路程有一座国际大都市，或许仍然有人类生存。小队在上午九时到达这座城市，他们与木兔日向在城头分开，约定好集合时间各自分头搜寻物资。

这并不是他和宫侑第一次出来执行任务，但却是头一回两个人单独相处。佐久早并不信任宫侑——这位半个月前突然出现在基地门口的金发男人，他漂亮的腔调与轻浮的性格哪一样都看上去很可疑，但明暗信任他，将他安排进

佐久早圣臣大步走在前面，宫侑慢吞吞跟在他身后。


	18. 佐久侑 咒回pa

“这次的任务地点就是这里吗”，宫侑眯起眼盯着被黑雾笼罩下的学校。来东京办事的他在早晨收到了北信介老师的加急密信，信件内容一如既往的简洁明了，圈出了任务的地点与被困人数，只是在最后用红色墨水写着必须和井闼山的佐久早圣臣共同进行任务。

佐久早圣臣。

宫侑把信来回读了三遍，在名字上加重尾音，然后他轻笑了一声，准备起身出发，他不知道其他人是否已经到达那里，而他仍需要转三次地铁。宫侑并不明白为何他需要和井闼山合作，身为准一级咒术师的他有足够的力量处理大部分的事件，但他选择无条件相信北信介，更何况那位大名鼎鼎的佐久早圣臣，他还是很好奇的。

到达目标地点已经过了午时，只是这一片的区域却阴沉得如同半晚，宫侑隔着很远就嗅到了咒灵的味道，很强的怨气，但也没到他无法处理的地步，正如信件上提到的一级咒灵。

“是稻荷崎的宫侑同学吧，”长着圆眉毛的棕发男人笑着朝他招手，宫侑注意到对方手上抓着一沓厚厚的纸质材料，男人开口介绍，“你好，我是井闼山的古森元也。”

古森热情地和他握手，手指接触，他感受不到对方身上的咒力，对方身体平静得如同普通人，但他知道能被学校方派来和他接触的都绝非凡人，上头在警惕他们，他们能活到现在的唯一原因是北前辈做出了担保。接着宫侑把目光转向旁边，他好奇地看向带着口罩的黑色卷发男人。

“佐久早圣臣，”那男人淡淡开口，他眉头紧皱，满脸写着禁止靠近。

有意思。宫侑在心里想着，看上去毫无咒力的男人和咒力纯粹得近乎咒灵般的男人，脸上却滴水不漏礼貌地微笑。

“很抱歉打扰你们的交流，不过时间要到了”古森插话，他笑了笑，“这次的任务你们都明白了吧，我要开始设帐了哦！”

丝线般的咒力从指尖流出，空气中一丝一丝的咒力被调动起来，如同织网般交叉在一起，和北老师的帐完全不同，细致而精密地笼盖整片区域，最终在面前制作成一扇门的形状。

佐久早推开门第一个走了进去，宫侑紧随其后。


	19. 佐久侑 医生pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常泥！！！

“医生，”他哭着喊道，往日神采奕奕的金色瞳孔里溢满了水雾，情欲灼烧年轻的躯壳，男孩蜷缩着，毫无自觉的夹紧腿，“我好难受，我真的好难受。”

他的话像是一张充满魔咒的网，网住了佐久早圣臣。

————————————

推开病房从来都不是个错误的决定，只是当发现门内的欧米伽陷入发情热后还未曾离开，那就是个大错特错的事情了。

或许是荷尔蒙作祟，

戴着橡胶手套的两根手指插入欧米伽腿间湿漉漉的缝隙，宫侑颤了颤，下意识想合拢双腿。

“腿再分开一些，宝宝。”佐久早贴在他耳边轻声命令，看着男孩迟缓而犹豫地掰开大腿，留在穴口面的大拇指毫不客气揉上欧米伽柔软而敏感的阴蒂，宫侑的指甲死死掐着饱满的大腿肉，他仰着头大口喘气。

阿尔法的吻落在他的侧颈上，很痒，宫侑想往后躲，却把穴口内的手指吞得更深了一些，棱骨分明的手指在他体内抽插着，又加入到四根手指，下面传来的咕吱水声令他头脑晕眩

“呜呃”，手指抽出，换来更粗大的阴茎抵住入口，佐久早挺腰长驱直入，宫侑几乎要叫出声，却被佐捂住嘴，男人咬着他的耳垂，冷淡的声线里带了些怀疑，“真的是第一次吗，水这么多”

欧米伽张嘴想说些什么，黏液还未干涸的手指粗暴地分开他的嘴唇，在口腔内肆意捉弄着舌头，配合着下体的抽送，宫侑觉得自己快被钉死在对方身上，他难以呼吸，白嫩的大腿被架起，这个姿势令他无法挣脱，只能紧紧抓着身下的床单，被迫迎合阿尔法的动作。

粗大的阴茎在宫颈口磨着，一次又一次狠狠撞击，欧米伽的子宫被刺激得喷出


	20. 佐久侑 地狱使者pa

日向翔阳是最后一批有编制的地府工作人员。

“你再晚来一天的话，这里就没你的位置了，”迎接他的男人冷冷地开口，他有一头漂亮而卷曲的黑发，带着几乎能遮住整张脸的口罩——等等，地府还需要戴口罩吗  
“不要这么无情嘛，臣臣”，靠在墙上的金发男人懒洋洋开口，他语调拖得很长，故意在称呼上加重音调，声音里夹着笑意，“你看你都吓到新人君了”  
“别用那么恶心的昵称来称呼我，”黑发男人的眉头紧皱，日向发誓他绝对看见了实体化的黑线，他似乎下一秒就要变回原型——那可是早自己好几届的地府公务员前辈，绝对有着非常恐怖的原型。考虑到自己和另一位前辈的安全，日向急忙自我介绍：“前辈们好，我是来自乌野的日向翔阳”  
“佐久早圣臣，”黑发男人开口，“跟我来”  
“喂”金发男人抗议，“还有我呢，”他耸耸肩，“翔阳君你好，我是宫侑，替那个混蛋说一句，我们都很高兴见到你。”


	21. MSBYx侑 NTR 非常雷!!!!!!

“侑前辈。”翔阳咬着他的耳朵，浓烈的Alpha信息素喷洒在他的脖间。宫侑此刻非常糟糕，他浑身湿透了，身体深处那个要命的腺体正在疯狂溢出液体，Omega的发情期令他无法控制地为Alpha张开双腿。

日向继续开口，橘发男孩看起来很兴奋，“影山发信息问你现在怎么样了。”

影山。

男友的姓名被提及，宫侑勉强拉回了一丝理智，影山还在关心他的身体状况，而他此刻却躺在Alpha的身下哭着哀求他们插入，理智和情欲的碰撞令他羞耻到极点，他下意识合拢大腿，却被一双手按住。

“侑侑”，是木兔，他的眼睛里看起来没什么情绪，手指却在甬道里威胁性地按压了几下，“还没扩张好哦，直接插入的话会很痛的。”

宫侑的敏感点很浅，木兔的指腹有意无意蹭过，感受到侑的大腿抖了下，于是他改变主意弓起手指在那处重重刮了一下，宫侑的腰差点弹起来，日向用力按住了他，宫发出强烈的呜咽声，止不住的生理泪水从他眼睛里流下。

“侑前辈，”翔阳有些抱歉的亲吻他的眼泪，他的手顺着衣服向上摸，队服下面是结实又紧绷的肌肉，翔阳捏住omega挺起的乳头，那处手感很好，他忍不住在心里夸道，“不用担心啦，我和影山说你去休息了。”

这是他今天的第三次高潮，Alpha很过分，喜欢把他玩到湿漉不堪哭着请求的时候再插入，美曰其名帮助队友，实际上他们都心知肚明是木兔独特的癖好。在长达半个月的性交中宫侑被迫记住了每一位队友的性癖，例如佐久早热爱的窒息高潮，那感觉很不好受，呼吸被剥夺，他几乎以为自己快要死在这场性爱中，然后佐久早的鞋踩住了他哭泣的阴茎，他面无表情地陈述事实“宫，你高潮了。“


	22. 侑北 乱七八糟车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考试周每天睡醒胡乱写的东西，想到哪里写哪里

我粗暴的把他压在墙上，上衣掀起，像个心急的孩子一样吮吸着他的奶头，北信介环住我的脖子，腰部酸软，双腿有些站不稳，只能借住我来防止自己滑下去。  
我的手从短裤里伸了进去，隔着棉布内裤抚摸他的阴唇。内裤已经湿透了，黏在双腿间，透出阴户的完美形状，我坏心的对着阴蒂位置重重按下去，他的大腿夹紧了，被叼在我嘴里的乳头喷出甜腻带着腥气的奶水。  
“前辈，”我靠上颈窝和他撒娇，温热的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的脖子里，有些痒，北下意识缩了缩，“这次可以射在里面吗”  
“…侑”，他慢慢开口，“全部射进来吧”

短裤被脱至腿间，仍然穿戴着护膝和球鞋的双腿被分得很开，我的鼻尖凑上去，在泥泞的腿间嗅吻欧米伽的香气，两瓣阴唇在空气中紧张的发抖，包裹着的阴核已经挺立了，我的拇指揉着小小的阴蒂，感受到学长在我后背的手指尖锐的收紧，他承受不住阴蒂被玩弄的快感，仰着头大口喘气，更多的黏液从花穴里涌了出来，他看上去就快要潮吹了，于是我停住了。  
北信介睁大眼看着我，带着雾气的金色瞳孔有些迷茫与生气，我按住他企图往腿间伸的手，“不可以自己摸，前辈”  
跳蛋顺着体液顺利的被我塞进甬道深处，只留着线在外面，花穴紧紧吸附我进入的手指，在我抽出来时仍然恋恋不舍，高潮边缘的前辈看上去格外漂亮，肌肤泛起了红色，我硬得发痛，忽视了渴求的花穴，对着同样流着水的后穴插了进去。

北信介的脚趾用力蜷缩起来，太舒服了，太舒服了，他的双腿被宫侑架在肩上，粗大的肉棒在体内不知疲倦抽动着，每一次都磨过敏感的宫颈口，他的身体已经习惯侑霸道的侵入，在每一次入侵下变得淫荡不堪，沦为只能靠被插入而高潮的雌兽，北恍惚觉得他是宫侑的飞机杯，阴道被套成侑的形状，不知廉耻地紧紧吸附着

（有借鉴以前在别圈看过的很喜欢的一段吃醋文学所以只是随便写一点写给自己爽的🙏🙏）

你是我的。  
宫侑狠狠压上去，掐着北信介的脖子，几乎快要把他掐死的力度，北信介颤抖着，眼睛从脸上滚落下来，他浑身都很痛，里面像是要被捅穿，呼吸喘不上来，但他不敢躲，继续惹怒暴怒的Alpha是不明智的选择，他抬起腰，试图让痛苦减轻一些，他想亲吻侑，安抚爱人，却被侑翻了身从背后操干。  
好痛  
北信介迷迷糊糊想着，他整个人被按进枕头里，眼泪像失禁了一样流着，子宫已经多次高潮了，剧烈的收缩下引发阵阵绞痛，生殖腔口大概被磨肿了，每一次进攻都是一场折磨，小腹要被捅穿了，北哆嗦着手抚摸肚子，感受被阴茎捅出的弧度，他的眼睛上翻，瞳孔睁大，不行了，真的不行了，没有办法再高潮了，里面好痛，乳头也好痛。  
后颈被狠狠咬住，那块软肉几乎要被撕下来，大量的alpha信息素注入，北痛苦的发现他的身体又对结合过的Alpha信息素产生了反应，已达到极限的身体自动分泌出润滑的爱液，横穿他身体的阴茎破开生殖腔，抵在里面成结。  
成结的过程是很漫长的，在欧米伽的体内强行撑开窄小的子宫，然后生成结卡在生殖腔口射精，北信介在失神中察觉到他被抱起来，体位的改变竟是令卡在体内的结更深入了一些，会坏掉的。近乎恐惧般的快感袭上他的大脑，他踮起脚试图够到地板却被侑托着臀部抬高了一点。北疯狂摇着头，哽咽声被吞进喉咙，他想要亲吻，想要看见侑的脸，想要踩到实心的地面，这一切平日如此合理的要求此时都无法被满足，眼泪不受控的淌下，他哆嗦着承受着在体内开始射精的阴茎。

前辈？  
宫侑轻声喊他，北信介的脸上被泪水糊满，竟是无法睁开眼皮，他感觉到侑温热的舌头舔上睫毛，心里竟是松了一口气，消气了吗侑，北想问，但他的喉咙已经沙哑到无法说出一句话


	23. 侑北 童话故事

“你受伤了吗？ ”那农民蹲下来，眉头微微皱起。

宫侑弓起后背，嘶嘶吼着，“离我远点，人类，”他说，他拖着受伤后腿往前爬，伤口被蹭到了，深色的血液汩汩从创口流出，他没忍住叫了两声，紧接着他感觉自己被拽住后颈提了起来，然后被轻轻放在某种溢满稻香的桶里。

桶很深，狐狸扒拉着边缘爬不出来，但他太困了，太累了，周身的稻子太香了。

于是他睡着了。

“人类很讨厌，”母亲这么说，“他们会把你们抓起来，关在巨大的铁笼子里，只给冰凉的水和剩饭，然后到时间了，挑一只油光水滑的狐狸剥皮抽筋。”

“有个问题，”宫治举起手，那个笨蛋，他也许是真的在好奇，“饿了还会油光水滑吗。”

“如果是你这只狐，”他听见自己这么说，嗤笑着，“饿个几天都没事吧。”

母亲脸色不变，她走到桌旁，吹灭烛灯，“该睡觉了小狐狸们。”

“我可不会笨到被人类捉住，”宫治继续说，他往他身上蹭，毫无顾忌占领宫侑的领地， “挤死了——”，宫侑大叫，“你是故意的吧，阿治——”

阿治，他在想，对，阿治，我得去救阿治。

宫侑睁开眼，屋内一片漆黑，他的右腿已经不再流血了，干净的纱布缠绕在上面。伤口还在隐隐作痛，但比起之前好多了，我被人救了吗，他心想，但眼下容不得他多加思考。宫侑撑起前肢，头往四处探，寻找着可以逃出去的地方，门也好，窗户也行，只要他能——

“你打算就这样出去吗？”

宫侑被吓了一跳，他没注意到那人什么时候出现在他身边的，没有心跳声，没有呼吸声，就这么突如其来出现在屋内，他的银发很亮，在黑暗中尤其如此，像有月光从他头顶倾下，他的眼睛又像某种竖起的兽瞳，宫侑认出来那是早上救下他的人类。

“我不会领你的情，”宫侑说，这个世界上没有好人，“虽然你比他们稍微好一点……”

“可我现在要去救我的弟弟了，”他的喉咙里发出威胁的声音，“让开，人类，谁都不能阻止我去救他。”

“可你的伤还没好，”那人有些担忧地说，“会再次裂开的。”

狐狸瞳孔眯起，毛皮炸开，“你能听懂我的话？！”

“嗯，”人类轻声说，“我认识一个人，我想他可以帮助你。”

“我为什么要相信你，我的弟弟就是被你们人类抓走了。”

“如果你还有其他选择。”

宫侑犹豫着，但他也没有什么可以失去的了，比起拖着伤腿去追会跑的黑盒子，或许一个人类能给予他更多的帮助，何况他还听得懂自己说话。

阿治，他想，别慌，哥哥马上来救你了。

他被人类轻轻抱起，又放在那个桶里，可恶——他就不能换个大一点的桶吗。桶底仍然铺着干燥的稻草，大概换了一批，没有血腥味。狐狸蜷缩着，尾巴枕在头下，他被人类提到屋外，月光洒在他柔软的毛皮上，很亮，但不刺眼。

“信介，这么晚出去吗？”

又是一个人类的声音，宫侑警惕地睁开眼睛，他感觉人类的手抚摸他的后脊，粗糙的，带着许些茧子的手，温柔地抚平他的惊慌。

“嗯，”他的人类温柔地回答，“明儿要下雨，我提前去磨点面。” 

他又回答了什么，宫侑听不清了，他轻嗅稻草的芳香，聆听夜间露水的音响，趴在桶里，眼睛合上了。


	24. 近期上头时写的一些侑北

北前辈，宫侑唤他，北前辈，你究竟在怕什么。

你怕我不爱你，怕我爱到一半突然变脸，怕你跨出这一步后山崩地裂，整个人坠入无尽的深渊吗。

北前辈，他接着说，…阿兰总说我是没长大的任性小孩子，可其实您才是那个拒绝爱的孩子。

北信介此人，由理性堆砌而成，爱于他而言是规划好的份额，他这辈子碰见的每个人都有早已标好的那块。

所以他无法哪怕再多拿出一块给宫侑。

北信介本来是不信的，这样光芒四射的大明星，怎么会喜欢他。

十七岁的宫侑，锋芒外露，像一把未经磨砺的宝剑。年轻人的恨也张扬，爱也张扬，他开始了人生中第一场轰轰烈烈的求爱。

“我喜欢您。”周围很安静，安静到不可思议，好像所有的昆虫都在夏日的午间销声匿迹，他深深鞠躬，背压得很低，几乎要贴到地面的程度，“请您和我交往。”

这是这个月的第三次了，北信介想，他还没开口，只是安静地看着眼前的男孩，他站在阴影里，宫侑在外面，顶头的日光直直照在他身上，有些刺眼。

他肯定很热吧，校服衬衫紧紧黏在身上，即便在树荫下也难以防御午后无孔不入的热浪。

“…起来吧，”北信介说，不可察觉地叹了一口气，“这样下去会容易生病的。”

宫侑最近睡眠不太好，闭上眼就是一片流动的空白，偶尔闪过一些画面，像是一台没有信号的老旧电视机，索性爬起来做些事消磨时间。

他摸索着打开抽屉，抽出那本厚皮笔记本，他架起眼镜，旋开笔盖，他接着写：

——于是男孩坠入爱河。

他的恋人出了一身汗，困倦地蜷缩在他怀里，宫侑也有些累了，年龄渐长，他的体力已经比不上过去，但他不想放手，他还是把对方抱得很紧，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，彼此的心脏靠得很近。

很热，北信介推他，他说他要去洗澡。

我也要去，宫侑不肯松手，满嘴跑火车。

宫侑。连名带姓喊，北信介脸露愠色，摆出学长的架子。

宫侑早就已经不怕他了。北信介，他靠在他的颈窝里喊，半撒娇的，他注意到他的恋人耳根发红。

最开始他喊他北前辈，规规矩矩的，我好喜欢您，北前辈，好喜欢。尝到甜头后，狐狸开始得寸进尺。他翻来覆去吻他，从发梢到脚趾，他喊他，信介，信介，眼睛亮晶晶的，欢喜雀跃。

再然后他问：北信介，你愿意和我共度一生吗？

——无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境。

等我记不清了，宫侑说，等我老到记忆模糊了，我要提前嘱咐阿治每天在我身上挂一个牌子，写着：北信介的 。


End file.
